User talk:Dengarde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dengarde page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 16:56, June 11, 2010 Blog No problem, I was just a bit hesitant on proofreading it since it was your blog and all. But thank you for blogging about the new Dead Rising info, we really need news like that as quickly as possible, and your making all of our jobs easier by being quicker to spread the news :) But anytime I read any of your blogs, if I see any errors, I'll be sure to correct it. Just thought to let you know that, and it's good that your ok with that. It's really been great having you here so far. The Yoshiman 97 22:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Images Not a problem :) I was going to re-upload them, but you took care of it, plus: nice find on those images! It's getting closer & closer to Case Zero wooo! --Mistertrouble189 15:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Leon Bell It's obvious he's a psychopath (he splits a survivor in half!), but it's unknown whether he has a major role in the plot. Going between psychopath and major character, I have my money on psychopath, because it's obvious he's a psychopath, and not obvious that he's a major character. I say it's best to keep him as a psychopath until we learn more. The Yoshiman 97 18:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) KSR Shit... flaming other users, your absolutely right. Being on her period is no excuse. I swear I warned her about this a minute ago... I'll handle this. The Yoshiman 97 19:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :She's blocked now. Sorry on not acting sooner, and thank you for reporting her. But please, don't make assumptions that the admins here are too soft on her. We were simply mistaken, and if she messes up in the future, we'll be the first people on her. I apologize for the inconvenience, and please, enjoy this site to the fullest, and edit often, if you can, of course. Thanks. The Yoshiman 97 19:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry:http://deadrising.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Karensarahrocks&diff=22642&oldid=22640. Telling a user to "rot in hell" is beyond question. And question; the message you left on my talk page, where did you see that? Evidence. The Yoshiman 97 19:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Portraits Sure! That'd be cool. I want to see one, upload your image of Kathy Peterson for starters.--Mistertrouble189 02:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hm, I like them but idk if we should upload them over the current ones as some are used for the Achievement page. But before you upload them all and make the changes, just run this by Ash, but you got my approval (I may take some of the images and replace some I have on my page =D --Mistertrouble189 02:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Actually you know what, you're right, the pics are good lol yeah just upload them under diff names so you don't replace (and don't forget to categorize them (use Category: Dead Rising Character Images)) and go ahead and switch them with the current photos on the individual survivor pages. I'll help out if I can!--Mistertrouble189 03:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*You're doing great! Your pics are really good-quality! --Mistertrouble189 04:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Lol you got it! Take a break and do it tomorrow if you need too. Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but if you click "Special pages" on the right side of the screen (same box as the menu and search bar), you can find a link that will take you to a page that will allow you to upload multiple images at once. Hope that helps lol.--Mistertrouble189 05:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::*heh heh heh, my baddddd. Btw, for main characters and psychopaths, we use the big/full body/current pics we have for them right now, not the notebook pics. those are only for survivors, I guess. --Mistertrouble189 07:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::*NP, I sorted it out. Just moved them around to make some parts of the article less of a "wall of text". --Mistertrouble189 07:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Btw, do you have a pic for Verlene Willis? --Mistertrouble189 20:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Nice! Hope you get it! And where did you find all those portrait images anyway? --Mistertrouble189 03:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::*Congrats haha very nice. I've never got around to doing those achievements...maybe sometime I will lol. And nice, I've watched some of your videos before, used them to screencap some pics for the wiki =D --Mistertrouble189 03:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::*I used whatever I could and yours helped =P Do the same for Case Zero! --Mistertrouble189 04:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Good :) Also, do you have a portrait of Rich Atkins?--Mistertrouble189 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Thanks. And the picture for Kindell disappeared..re-upload it? lol --Mistertrouble189 20:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Case Zero WOOOOT CASE ZERO SURVIVORS lol. Ahh tell July 8 to hurry up. Check out the link I put in the new survivor pages, theres a few scanned-in magazine pages of DR2 info (with some CZ stuff). Nothing spoilerish, but looks amazzzzzing. --Mistertrouble189 04:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Gracias! and Dick is on page 64 of those magazine scans. Last paragraph, bottom right of the page (mentions Sharon too). Also check out Human Looters. Weird. --Mistertrouble189 04:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Yeah the Nikki pic is really small (no point in cropping it) but it does look diff than the other woman pic. I'll go ahead and upload the pic as Tia.--Mistertrouble189 05:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The colors I'm not sure what the colors are. !class="DR" See the class? That like sets the color and I guess "DR" is the green you see on the DR achievements page. I don't know what the "code" for each color is, but I could try to help? What color are you looking for?--Mistertrouble189 02:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Light red and light blue mostly. Will it accept HEX values for the class? Because if it will I can fix the values myself...Otherwise I'm stumped.Dengarde *Haha no prob bud. I actually use wsjdhf mode all the time, I don't like source =P Here's a light blue #65B4FE annnd a red #FF6A6A. I believe Wikiar posted a link on my talk page to a site that generates hex codes for colors. Have fun! --Mistertrouble189 02:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I like your user page. The table looks nice. Your Frank is kinda... Strange though. Frank-West 04:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Y'know some websites are saying if you pre-order DR 2 you get a ninja suit and exclusive attacks? I dunno if I believe it yet. Chuck Greene just can't physically be cool enough to be a ninja. But anyway yeah, I bet there's gonna be even more weird outfits in DR 2. I've seen a Ratman costume and a fishnet shirt in a couple gameplay videos. Frank-West 04:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, Capcom is my favorite company for games, but they can be STUPID! I mean, c'mon! If the pre-order bonus was Frank West, like it should have been, many many more people would have per-ordered it. But at least they have something kinda cool... Frank West is just better though. Frank-West 04:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Frank-West your page looks awesome!!! lol I wanted to copy it!!!!!! :) Good Work!!! Nickjaro 03:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Psychopaths *Yup, me and Ciwey uploaded pics =] (I actually registered JUST so I can see the scans haha). And Ciwey went ahead one step further and translated their names from Japanese to English (though there may be some inaccuracies. See Samuel Redding, Bebe Love, and Antoine Thomas! --Mistertrouble189 16:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Ah, gotcha! Enjoy: 1 and 2. Let me know if they work or not! --Mistertrouble189 17:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Nice!! Good to have another Japanese translator on the wiki haha. Bebe Love sounds like a stripper name and Samuel Redding fits in with the character's look...dunno why it just does. His "redneck" appearance? Lol. We'll find out soon enough!--Mistertrouble189 17:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Yo, I saw the level template you have on your main page and you probably know this already, but, Dead Rising Case Zero's stats are gonna pass to DR2. In other words, a small suggestion would be to combine the two squares. Whatever, it's your choice CrackLawliet 21:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I have a blog about Zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 03:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Um......... no. You don't get achievements for people commenting on your own blog. You get the achievement by commenting on other people's blogs. So, do you want to? P.S. I'm NOT achievement grinding. Do NOT accuse me of stuff like that again. MagcargoMan 06:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I used to ask users about if they wanted to comment on my blog long before they even introduced achievements. I wouldn't lie about stuff like that. MagcargoMan 10:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If you don't believe me, ask Frank-West, Yoshiman, Mistertrouble or Ash. MagcargoMan 00:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Restrooms :-) Care to find a better pic? Hehe --Mistertrouble189 04:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Color I see that you wanted to change the colors of the DRsun templates. Pick two colors from here and I'll change the template colors to that. - Ash Crimson 21:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll have it done in like 3 minutes. - Ash Crimson 21:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. - Ash Crimson 21:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately.. yep. - Ash Crimson 21:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC)